1. Field Of the Invention
This invention pertains to an article holder for a sun visor and specifically to a holder for supporting a personal aerosol weapon on a sun visor.
2. Background of the Prior Art
The prior art discloses various devices attached by straps, tubes or sleeves to sun visors.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,430,299 discloses an adjustable strap for supporting an umbrella scabbard on a sun visor. U.S. Pat. No. 3,809,428 shows a stretchable sleeve-like member for storing articles on a sun visor. U.S. Pat. No. 3,877,745 discloses spring based straps for supporting a sun shield. Des. Pat. No. D310,301 discloses an eyeglass holder on a sun visor.